marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Xgard
Xgard is one of the hybrid locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The stage is a merged location comprised of Marvel's version of Asgard and Abel City from the Mega Man X series. Xgard is the result of the combination of the home of Thor and the Norse Gods and the most advanced city of X's universe, creating a realm with both ancient and modern elements. Xgard exists on a separate realm of existence, and this fact made it the ideal base for Ultron Sigma's army. By the beginning of the game, the whole realm has been infected by the Sigma Virus and almost all the soldiers of Asgard had turned into mechanoids in service of Ultron Sigma. However, the only location that survived the convergence is that the Abel City location of Sigma’s Lab. Stages Xgard is the setting of 4 different stages, the most out of all the locations featured in the game: * Xgard - Bifrost Bridge (available from the start) * Xgard - Underground Prison (unlocked by playing Story Mode) * Xgard - Throne Room (available from the start) * Xgard - Final Battle (non-playable stage used as the final boss stage for Story and Arcade Mode). Xgard is technically the location of a 5th stage, Abel City - Sigma's Lab. There's also a daylight variation of Bifrost Bridge only seen in story cutscenes and the Arcade Mode's ending. Xgard - Bifrost Bridge A stage set on Asgard's Bifrost Bridge, which has turned into a multi-colored highway broken in half and with several cars strewn around, making it slightly resemble the Central Highway intro stage from Mega Man X1. Several Asgardian statues borders the bridge at both sides, in several states of destruction and showing the glowing purple marks of the Sigma Virus infection. The large Abel City can be spotted in the distance with several waving searchlights. The Maverick Hunter's base stands out in front of the skyscrapers. The Bifrost Bridge leads into the large golden "Palace of Asgard" which has been taken over by Ultron Sigma as his base of operations. There's a large spherical device infected by the Sigma Virus on its top with several massive cables tangled all over the temple's roof. This appear to be a Gravitron (from the Strider series), and may have been responsible for the spread of the Sigma Virus as this is the function Grandmaster Meio has redesigned them for. There's also a daylight version of this stage which only appears on the ending cutscene of Story Mode and in the end of Arcade Mode, after the final defeat of Ultron Sigma. The stage is identical outside it being set under a clear sky with a bright sun, and lacking the purple glowing marks from the Sigma Virus infection. In spite of not being an actual playable stage, this area is unlockable as one of the background stage images for the Fighter's Card. Xgard - Underground Prison The Underground Prison is located deep underground in Xgard, and its entrance is protected by ancient Asgardian magic. With the use of the advanced technology from Abel City, this prison is capable of suppressing even the mightiest and most feared beings in the universe. Ultron Sigma held Thanos prisoner inside it, suppressing the titan's power with a technological mask made of Uru. As the Convergence weakened the magic barriers preventing its entrance, Chris Redfield is able to lead a team inside it to retrieve Thanos in a desperate effort to defeat Ultron Sigma. The stage takes place in one of the prison's hallways, and is mostly devoid of details. Two large staircases into adjacent doors can be seen at both sides of the area, and a few prison cells can be spotted in the distant background. The glowing marks from the Sigma Virus infection are visible in the walls and ceilings as well. Xgard - Throne Room The Throne Room is located inside the Palace of Asgard, and was the only place Ultron Sigma deemed fit to house his evolved form, turning the once sacred and lively place into his dark and desolate center of operations. The stage is set in front of the golden throne standing in the center of the circular room. The throne is large and stands in a raised platform, with a big staircase of gold leading into it, and several sources of light surrounding it. The sides of the room feature arc structures with several Asgardian statues in-between them, and two red curtains going upward. The large cables from the Gravitron hang from the ceiling and come down behind the throne. The cables, floor and walls are all infected by the Sigma Virus. During one battle in Story Mode, Ultron Sigma can be spotted sitting on the throne, watching the battle unfold. This is also the stage used for the sub-boss battle against Ultron Sigma in Arcade Mode. Xgard - Final Battle The location of the final boss battle against Ultron Omega in both Story Mode and Arcade Mode. The stage is located on the throne room, only in a severely damaged stage product of Ultron Omega's transformation. Ultron Omega stands at the right side, taking the place of the now destroyed throne, as he fights the player. Most of the floor and walls are cracked or broken down, and the cables from behind the throne are now scattered chaotically all over, some still keeping part of the floor attached to them. Trivia * This is the third location from the Mega Man series appearing on Marvel vs. Capcom, following Dr. Wily's Military Base from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and Kattelox Island from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * This is also the second appearance of Marvel's Asgard, which was a stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and its update. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Boss Stages